The Human Balance
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Merleawe was extremely upset when she began to walk back from Sylthfarn's family home...What would have happened if she...had allowed her sadness to get to her? VaithxMerleawe with a side order of MerleawexSylthfarn


I just thought that I'd do a story based around Merleawe when she figured out that Sylthfarn had watched his mother from afar...For those who have book 5 it is page 144...(A lot of people including me like to either make Sylthfarn come back to life or to speak to them all in spirit form...I'm going to try writing this story without involving him...I mean, he might appear once or twice...But that's it)

Disclaimer:- I don't own Magical x Miracle

* * *

Merleawe was leaning against the wall with tears falling down her face. "I feel...So...Helpless..." She sunk onto her knees. 'If only he was still alive...Sylthfarn...I wanted to meet you...but now I can't...' She lowered herself onto her hands as she continued to cry, her whole body rattled with pure sad emotions as she continued to feel helpless.

"Stop that thief!" She heard her friends shout. She couldn't move though. She wanted desperately to stand up and go to them...But her body wouldn't let her. "Why?" She whispered to herself. "Why does it have to be this way?" She kept whispering to herself.

The thief was tackled to the ground after they all raced past the allyway were Merleawe was on her hands and knees. "I can't take this...I can't...Even...Hold myself together.." She wimpered. "Look at me...I'm just a mess...I've tried to help everyone...But the pressure...Its getting to me"

As she heard her other friends happy and thanking the main Black Knight who had stopped the thief, Lia thought she heard someone crying. "Hey girls..." They all turned to her. "Yeah?" Lia kept looking around. "Do you hear that?"

Yuino was the first to point to where she saw someone in the allyway. "There! That girl!" The black knight turned and walked down the allyway. "Stay here. We don't know if its a trap or not"

Merleawe heard Vaith's voice from a mile away. She really wanted to curl up into a ball right then and there. She began to feel her body slow down. The tears, the shaking...Everything seemed to much for her.

"My god..." Vaith whispered as he approached her. "M...M...Merleawe?" Yuino and Lia had followed Vaith very slowly. "Who?" Lia whispered to him, but before any one of the three could say anything, Yuino's mouth flew open. "Merleawe!" She raced to her good friends side and immediately lowered herself to Merleawe's side. "Hey...Merleawe...What's wrong?"

Vaith knew precisely what was wrong the second he saw her. He knew that this allyway led to Sylthfarn's mother's house. Yue had told him where it was awhile ago. Yue had also told Vaith what had happened to Sylthfarn. He walked towards Merleawe very slowly. 'Merleawe...We never thought you'd want to find this out...If we'd have known we would have brought you here with me and the others...' He thought to himself sadly as he knelt onto one knee in front of her. "What's your name?" He asked Yuino. "Yuino. I'm one of her best friend's"

Merleawe couldn't take the emotions anymore, "I can't..." She whispered through her tears. "Take this anymore!" She screamed as she rose her head in a flash to the sky as much as she could physically do.

Vaith looked at Yuino, she nodded as Vaith put a hand on Merleawe's shoulder. Somehow it felt warm as well as comforting. "Mel...Hey...Look at me..."

Nor Lia or Vuino could tell why Vaith knew Merleawe's name but they watched in silence none-the-less. Merleawe looked at Vaith as she was helped, by Vaith, to sit against the wall. "Mel..." Vaith whispered as Merleawe started to cry again, her tears were fresh but her cheeks were almost flake like. The fresh tears rolled down her face ontop of the former ones.

Vaith took a deep breath, he wasn't good at helping her with her emotions, but he cast his mind back to when his best friend in the Black Knights died. "Here..." He, much to the suprise of the group of friends near them, pulled Merleawe into a very warm hug. "I understand...I know how you feel..." He whispered to her as he rubbed her back. "Shhh...I'm here..." Merleawe wrapped her arms around Vaith as though to say she was terrified to be alone.

As Merleawe's tears stopped and her whole body stopped rattling, she fell asleep. It was an uneasy sleep, Vaith knew all to well, but he was glad that she was in the realm of sleep. Vaith slowly picked her up brideal style. He turned to Lia and Yuino. "I think it would be good to take her home...I'll take her there. Were does her family live?"

Lia turned around. "Follow us...We'll show you where" Vaith nodded and followed them, carrying Merleawe like this would arouse suspicion but to be honest? He didn't care. He simply had to get her home. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to do that on her own!

[Merleawe's Family Home]

Lia knocked on the door. "Coming!" She heard Coleen shout. "Be ready Vaith...She's coming to the door...From the sounds of it she's coming quickly" Vaith nodded as he re-adjusted Merleawe in his arms.

Coleen wrenched the door open, thankfully it didn't snap or break, "Can I hel-" Before she finished her sentance she saw Merleawe in Vaith's arms. "Mel!" She screamed as she raced to Vaith (as is humanally possible, without colliding into him). "Mel!" She look up at Vaith. "What happened to her?"

Her mother,brother and father appeared in flash. They were instantly concerned when Coleen had shouted. Merleawe's name. Her father growled at Vaith. "You'd better not have do-" Vaith sighed. "No. I don't do that kind of thing. Not unless they are an enemy of the Kingdom" Merleawe's brother cleared his throat. "So, what's happened to her?" Vaith guestered for them to go inside. Lia and Yuino knew that they had to stay outside. Vaith would come and get them if Merleawe started to wake up or cry again.

When they were all sat down and Merleawe had been tucked in bed by her mother, Vaith looked at his cup of tea that Merleawe's mother had made. "I was patrolling around the village of Kaysville..." He started as Coleen's eyes widened. "I am sure you all know that, that is where we found out that Sylthfarn had died a few months ago?" Vaith looked up at them all.

They all nodded as they listened to him. "Merleawe didn't and wouldn't believe that he was dead. She wanted to get some evidence...To put her mind at rest. I only figured this out when I saw her, she was crying on her hands and knees in the allyway...Where Sylthfarn's mother lives"

Vaith sighed. "She got the evidence she wanted I can imagine. When Yue came back from Sylthfarn's family home..." He looked down again. "He told everyone that they all had to leave, but I was the only one, who was allowed to stay in the room with him" He took in a deep yet uneasy breath.

"Yue told me that Sylthfarn had been killed by a carriage that was going through the village of Kaysville...From the newspaper article's description...It was a very heavy carriage that was carrying swords and the such like...The carriage collided with him head on. The horse threw its head and he flew to the side of the carriage. The people who witnessed it...They say that after the side of the carriage hit him there was nothing he could do. Everyone in the village tried desperately to stop him from dieing...But it was to late. Sylthfarn's head hit the concrete beneath the carriage...And then..."

They all saw pain and anguish in the leader of the Black Knights' eyes. "Then the wheel rolled over his body...The front wheel and then the back one...As he was already hurt by the horse and...then the carriage spun him onto the floor...No matter how powerful he was...No matter how powerful the healer was...It didn't stop the carriage from killing him. When this news hit all of us, I went personally, to see if it was true. I didn't tell Yue or anyone that I knew... It hurt to much to say to them..."

He forced tears from falling down his face which they all saw were threatening to fall. "When I got back to the Castle...I didn't tell even Merleawe...I knew that everyone were concerned from my behaviour but...I never said anything. Until now" He looked to Merleawe's child-hood friend. "Now that everyone knows...Now that Merleawe knows more specifically...I have to tell everyone my side of the news...They may not like it but..."

He looked at the ceiling above him. "Its the truth...I owe it to Merleawe as well...She has been almost like his mirror image...I asked her...More like Glenn asked her...To stand in for him...To act as his imposter...She has done exceedingly well. Speaking of which" He stood up. "If you all will excuse me..." He started to walk towards the stairs, then he stopped. "If I am allowed to go up there?" He looked to her mother who nodded. "Thank you"

Vaith started to walk up the stairs. Very slowly. He didn't want to upset Merleawe anymore than she already was.

[Merleawe's room]

Merleawe had woken up quietly when she heard someone's footsteps on the stairs. As she did so, she saw the spirit of Sylthfarn kneeling at her bedside. He looked almost like a father would when they would know that their child was very sad or crying. He looked like he was there to help her overcome her sadness.

Merleawe was about to speak when Sylthfarn put his hand on her forehead. 'Merleawe...' She heard him in her head. 'Don't cry...'

Merleawe almost teared up again when Sylthfarn wiped her tears away she found the energy to stop them. "Sylthfarn...I...I..."

Sylthfarn stroked her head slowly. His halo and angel wings not moving as he didn't want to hurt her. 'Shhh Merleawe...I know...I know' He smiled as she was sad. 'I know you'd never get to meet me'

"So...How can I see you now?" Merleawe whispered as best as she could. Bearing in mind that, she had been crying (near enough) most of the afternoon. 'You can see me...Because you need me. I'm here to help you overcome your sadness...' He whispered to her again. He smiled warmly as he saw that she was almost trying to cheer herself up.

"Merleawe..." She heard him say out-loud. "You have everyone around you" He whispered, Sylthfarn knew that Vaith had entered the room and was standing very quietly on the other side of the room. "B-B-But...Don't...Don't you miss everyone?" Sylthfarn nodded. "I do. There is one thing though..." He looked at her in the eyes. "I am watching over every single one of you. I can't do anything to change your life, of course, but..." He glanced at Vaith and then back to her.

"There are people who care about you. People who wouldn't be here without you. If you weren't here, I am sure you would have been killed alongside everyone else" He felt pain and sadness in his eyes. "I don't want that...You don't want that either do you?" Merleawe shook her head. "Well then. Vaith? Can you come closer please?"

Merleawe's eyes widended as she saw Vaith walk over and knelt by her side like Sylthfarn was doing. "Vaith? W-W-hat are you doing here?" He smiled at her. "When you fell asleep in Kaysville Merleawe" She turned her attention to Sylthfarn. "He picked you up and brought you here. To your parents house"

Vaith nodded his head at her. "How did you know I live here?" Vaith smiled again. "Your friends showed me" Merleawe smiled sadly. "Hey" She looked to Sylthfarn.

"It makes me sad to see you like this. They say a smile suits a girl the best. So please, stop crying and try to be happy. I know you all aren't happy that I am not with you in reality but...Like they say, You cannot change the past, nor can you bring people back. Trust me. I am sure Yue would have did that if that was the case" He chuckled. "Yeah, Yue is a funny guy. He likes to spill his coffee on Fern from time to time" Vaith chuckled as well.

Merleawe started to smile. And properly at that. When she did, Sylthfarn smiled at her. "I have one more thing for you Merleawe before I have to go back to Heaven" Merleawe looked to him with a curious glance. "Will I see you again?" Sylthfarn nodded. "Trust me. I'll appear when you least expect it" He winked at her which made her go slightly red. "What's the thing for her then Sylth?" Sylthfarn smiled and looked at Vaith. "Its a song"

Vaith chuckled which made Sylthfarn blink in confusion. "You're not good at singing Sylth! I remember when you tried to seranade Fern when he was very angry at me! He turned it his anger onto you didn't he?" He chuckled more as Sylthfarn made a face at him, which Merleawe giggled at. "I don't remember that!"

Vaith began to laugh lightly. "That's because Yue knocked you out and dragged you into your bed before Fern could get you...With his "spicy" coca!" Sylthfarn couldn't remember back he smiled none-the-less.

"Anyways, Sing to her then try not to make her fall asleep though" He chuckled as Sylthfarn stood up. "It goes like this..." Sylthfarn whispered as he put a hand on his chest.

* * *

I wonder what song Sylthfarn has for Merleawe? We'll soon see... ;)


End file.
